Team Seven Reborn
by happykitten2
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to the Leaf, he knows there is no turning back, but can Team Seven be the same? Even when Sakura wants nothing to do with him?
1. Apartment 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, enjoy!**

"Remember the night I told you I loved you?" Naruto asked Sakura as they were strewn across their couch, Sakura with her face buried in her medical text, legs spread over Naruto's lap as he was sharpening his kunai.

Sakura let out a hearty chuckle at the memory, "Naruto, we were sixteen, stupid, and had just tried sake for our first time."

"Hehe, but you still said it back," Naruto flashed a playful grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory. They had just gotten back to the leaf village after unsuccessfully hunting down their old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, and both of their moods had been hindered, so they decided to test out their skills to sneak into the Hokage's office to steal her sake. As it turns out, their skill increased tremendously since they were genin. They spent the night in Naruto's apartment, where many oaths were sworn to each other, and before Sakura knew it, Naruto had confessed his feelings. She felt love towards Naruto, but not the same type of feeling Naruto felt. She knew it was selfish, but since Sasuke had left her without his love, she took advantage of Naruto's love, she wanted to be wanted, to be seen as an outstanding girl who was not the same useless ninja she once was. He had kissed her, and she kissed back, but then he started laughing uncontrollably, and she threw up. Safe to say it was a good memory, but the memory helped Sakura realize that the people closest to her would always love her, but perhaps Uchiha Sasuke would never be one of them.

Naruto continued on his quest to bring Sasuke home, but his plans always seemed to fail, and after that night, Sakura had given up trying to bring him back, she told Naruto that the promise he made to her many years ago was worthless, and she didn't want Sasuke to come back. She knew her statement had displeased him, but he continued to try, until he realized it was worthless too.

The remaining members of Team Seven continued to live their lives, Sakura was becoming a great medical-nin, while Naruto continued to strive to be Hokage, and Kakashi was lazy as ever, or so he wanted people to think, but she and Naruto knew it was a façade, Kakashi was the least lazy person they knew. He trained with them whenever they all had free time, most of the time him and Naruto were on missions while she stayed in the village to work with Tsunade. She had noticed Kakashi's guilt for a while, knowing Kakashi focused more on Sasuke because of the sharingan, so this was the time to create a stronger bond between Naruto and him.

She remembered visiting Kakashi at his apartment, Pakkun curled up in her lap…

" _He's going to catch on you know." Sakura pointed out, eyes on Pakkun while stroking his fur._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi replied skeptically._

" _Of course you do, Kakashi-sensei. When we were genin you spent more time with Sasuke, teaching him the chidori, we both know you and Sasuke had a special bond, and now you're trying to create a bond with Naruto." Sakura explained. "But its okay sensei, we both don't blame you for anything that has happened."_

" _You really are the smartest, Sakura." Kakashi sighed._

"I still do love you, Naruto." Sakura admitted. Although neither of them needed a verbal reminder, over the years they became family, never separated unless duty called.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

They lived together in a two-bedroom apartment now that they were 18 and both jonin, they could afford their own place. Sakura wanted to be independent from her family and since Naruto was always alone in his apartment, something that had been bothering Sakura for years, so she ended up staying there for company most of the time, they moved not too far from Naruto's old apartment. Ino was angry with her that she chose him over her, but their bond was too strong to break.

"C'mon, its Thursday, we got to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sai for dinner." She stated as she got up, stretching her back in the midst.

He didn't want to go back, he'd been a rogue ninja for years now, and every time Naruto tried to bring him back, deep down there had been a pang of guilt. Now that Orochimaru was dead by his hands, and had found Itachi, and left him for dead, he felt empty. There was nothing more to his life, and once he stared at Itachi's unconscious body, he couldn't help but to think _what now?_

Naruto's words have been on his mind lately, the dobe actually managed to get inside his head so much that it was quite bothersome. But even as annoying as his teammates were all those years ago, they were the closest thing to family he's had ever since the incident. Sasuke thought long and hard about returning to the leaf, and since he never _actually_ caused harm to the village, and with Naruto's determination and friendship with everyone, Sasuke was sure he would be allowed back in the village, not necessarily welcomed, but Sasuke didn't mind.

So here he was, late in the night, searching for Naruto's place. Sasuke felt like a complete idiot searching for the dobe, but he knew his old place probably wasn't his anymore and he just didn't have anywhere to go. He knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment, but when the otherside of the door opened, there was no blond haired annoying boy. On the other side of the door was a woman who looked quite taken by his presence.

"Uzumaki Naruto, where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto actually moved a few months back," an elder man told him from next door. "Now he lives a few blocks over, apartment 4."

"Hn." Sasuke mused and walked towards the location the elderly man told him.

From what Sasuke remembered, Naruto had always lived in that crummy apartment and Sasuke couldn't figure out why he would move, Naruto had all his essentials at the apartment he just left. Whatever.

Sasuke walked a few more blocks, until he reached the battered 4 on the door. He knocked. No answer, typical of the dobe, he was probably in the midst of a ramen coma, unable to answer. Sasuke waited a few more minutes until the door swung open, revealing a bed headed blond, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What can I do-" Once Naruto realized who was on the other end of the door, he became mute.

"S-Sasuke?" He questioned as if he were in a genjustu.

"Yeah, it's really me you dobe." Sasuke replied, monotone.

"Um, um why don't you come in?" Naruto offered after staring for too long.

Sasuke walked past him into a bigger apartment, but something was off. There were more feminine details to the interior than a man should allow, which raised quite a few questions from Sasuke.

"Can I offer you some tea, water, sake?" Naruto tried not to stumble over his words.

"Teas fine."

Once the kettle started screaming, he heard a door open.

"Naruto, it's the middle of the night, what the hell are you-" The feminine voice stopped once she realized who the guest was.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the voice, to see his old teammate Haruno Sakura in the middle of the hallway, wearing a way to big shirt for her, obviously it belonged to Naruto. He felt a pang of jealously, but why should he care? He did try and kill her once.

After she stared openly at Sasuke for a few minutes, she jolted back to the room.


	2. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but its too much fun writing about them**

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback/follows, it means a lot to me people take the time to read my story! For all you NaruSaku fans, I absolutely despise the Naruto and Sakura ship, but under certain circumstances, it could work, and you guys have inspired me to perhaps make a NaruSaku story *cringe*.**

What woke Sakura up was a bang in the kitchen. She rolled over and checked her alarm clock which told her it was past midnight. What was going on? In a sleepy daze, Sakura slid a shirt over her head that was one of Naruto's. She sleepily walked out of her room into the hallway to see what all the ruckus was. She stood in the hallway just outside her door, giving her access to the kitchen. "Naruto, it's the middle of the night, what the hell are you-" She cut off her sentence after realizing there was another person sitting at the table. Squinting, she realized the other person in the kitchen with him was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. After the hurt of seeing him sitting so casually on a chair, she bolted back into her room, shut the door and lunged into her bed, trying to make her seem as small as possible.

Sakura's mind raced, _what the hell._ Uchiha Sasuke was in her kitchen, and she never felt more angry. After all the effort Naruto and she put in to bring him home, and after all the rejection they received, it wasn't fair that he decided to just waltz back into the Leaf and more importantly, _her_ home, as if nothing had happened. He rejected her since they were twelve, and he also rejected Naruto many times even though Sasuke had admitted a long time ago that Naruto was his best friend.

 _Maybe he's just stopping through,_ inner Sakura told herself, she would never believe that he would just stay here, no way would people be welcome to him. She laughed despite herself, he wouldn't last a _day_ back in Konoha. If he were to be staying, she would just ignore him like he didn't exist, and for the past two years, he hadn't, so it shouldn't be too hard.

She heard her bedroom door open, and as reflex she shot up into a sitting position with a kunai in hand.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't think…" Sakura muttered.

"Its okay Sakura-chan, really, just lay back down, everything's going to be okay." Naruto spoke reassuringly.

Sakura did as he told her, and a dip in the bed signaled Naruto lying on the other side of the bed, as they sometimes did when the other was feeling down, anxious or stressed. Their bodies faced each other, and Sakura stared into those brilliant blue eyes of his.

"H-how, Naruto, how is everything going to be okay?" Sakura asked, voice shaking.

"I will make sure of it, you're my best friend, I know how you must feel seeing him in our kitchen."

Sakura turned her head, she wished she wasn't so damn emotional.

"Please tell me, that he isn't staying?"

"He has no where else to go Sakura-chan. I offered him my bed for tonight, and tomorrow we'll figure things out." Naruto consoled her.

"Its not fair to us that he's doing this." Sakura whispered.

"He's finally come home Sakura, I'm so incredibly happy, he came back to his family."

Sakura turned on her other side, refusing to let Naruto see the tear that had escaped her eye. Once she started though, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She let a sob escape and officially broke down.

"Come here Sakura, it will be alright."

Sakura turned and buried her face into Naruto's chest, his comfort was just what she needed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Early the next morning, Sakura awoke to the broad daylight shining through her window, but also the obnoxious snore of her best friend. She rolled her eyes, and then rolled out of bed. Sakura was well aware that Sasuke occupied Naruto's room, so she stealthily made her way to the bathroom.

The warm water felt good on Sakura's stiff muscles, from all her training with Tsunade yesterday. As she wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door, there he was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, _'what the hell do you want'._ Sasuke must have caught himself, because he turned away quickly, leaving her room to push past him and make her way back to her bedroom.

Naruto was still snoring away, so she focused a little chakra into her foot and kicked the bed, sending Naruto in his morning glory on the floor.

"What the hell!" Naruto mumbled.

"Out. Now. Otherwise it won't be a happy ending for you."

Naruto left her room rubbing the back of his head muttering how violent she was.

Sakura changed into her medical-nin clothes and exited her room, passing through the kitchen to grab a breakfast to go, and then left.

Today was a training day with Kakashi-sensei, but since Sasuke had shown up, Naruto thought it would be best to take the day off, maybe him and Sasuke could go to Ichiraku and grab some ramen, maybe talk… definitely eat.

"So, Sasuke, let's go grab some ramen and talk about arrangements…" Naruto meant for his statement to actually _be_ a statement and not a question, but the words ended up as a question.

"Hn." Was the only verbal response Naruto received from the missing-nin, but when Sasuke got up from the table to head for the door, he knew it was a yes.

On the way to Ichiraku, they coincidentally ran into Kakashi, who was wide eyed to see Sasuke back in Konoha. Naruto invited their old sensei to eat ramen with the boys, and he just shrugged as if he had nothing better to do.

Once they ordered their ramen, both Naruto and Kakashi's eyes were trained on Sasuke, waiting for him to speak.

"So…" Naruto started.

"Why are you back, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the question everyone seemed to be wondering.

"There's nothing left for me. I have completed my task, and now I'm back." Sasuke stated as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Why…?" Naruto prodded.

"To rebuild my clan of course."

"SO, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU CAME ALL THE WAY BACK TO KONOHA TO KNOCK UP SOME FEMALE AND CREATE LITTLE SASUKES." Naruto raged.

Naruto was hurt that Sasuke came back for selfish reasons, like he didn't even care about the times Naruto had wasted sleep, time and effort to go rescue his best friend.

Sasuke gave Naruto an irritated look. "Annoying as ever." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke is just thinking logically Naruto, but I agree that it is a bit odd that you came back for that reason only Sasuke." Kakashi mused.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and folded his hands against his mouth.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, but his eyes gave away nothing, no emotions, but Naruto knew his sensei too well to think he made nothing of the situation at hand, Naruto would confront Kakashi later to see what he was thinking.

"So… Naruto. About your living arrangements," Sasuke started, "Are you and Sakura…?" He quickly finished.

Naruto spit out his ramen at his question, while Kakashi gave a bemused chuckle at the question. Only because he asked the same question a few months back.

"Hell no! Ever since you left, we've become really close, I mean there was that one night… but no, Sakura and I aren't together, she would probably beat me up if she heard that question from anyone."

"One night?" Sasuke continued.

"Yeah, a few years back, after another failed attempt to rescue _someone_ _,_ we snuck into Granny Tsunade's office and stole a bottle of sake, and after experiencing being drunk the first time, we sort of… well we kissed. And then she threw up."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the confession, but Kakashi just laughed and said, "So you two were the thieves the Hokage was hunting down for _weeks_." Kakashi continued to chuckle a bit and muttered something along the lines of 'classic'.

"So does this mean Team Seven can actually _be_ a team again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That depends on the Hokage, and whether Sasuke and Sakura both agree to be on the same team." Kakashi mused.

"Sure." Sasuke responded.

"Well, it's up to the girls, I don't think Granny Tsunade will be that hard to convince, but… Don't say one word to Sakura about this, but she's the one to convince… Sasuke really broke her heart." Naruto said.

Naruto thought to himself that their first mission as a 'team' was to re-create the team itself.


	3. Breathe

**Hey guys! So sorry about the delay, life has really caught up with me. I finally found the motivation to finish the chapter and continue the story! Thank you all for reading, it makes me more than happy to see people like it so far!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Sakura panted as she was crouched down, her fist poised in the ground, creating a ten-meter crater around her. Thoughts raced through her mind of the events that unfolded for the past few weeks. Sakura couldn't help but remember the first time Sasuke had left the village, and as he was staying with her and Naruto, the images popped into her head at random times. She never forgot the hurt on Naruto's face when Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru, and whatever were to happen, she would protect Naruto from that hurt once it happened again. Sweat trickled down her forehead as her memories flooded her brain.

Sakura looked up at the now crater filled training field that laid before her, all three wood posts on the ground as an effect of her temper. She knew she would have to come back tomorrow to fill the craters with more earth if Tsunade commanded her so. As she peered around at her handy work, she saw a bush rustle in the distance. Smiling despite herself at Naruto's attempts to cheer her up, she called out to him, "Naruto, I found you, you can come out now."

But there was no response like there usually was. Slowly Sakura rose from her crouched stance to go see why Naruto didn't come out of his hiding place, but she immediately froze in place when instead of orange and black, she saw purple.

"You've gotten stronger." Sasuke stated as he stepped out of the bushes.

Sakura glared at him leaning on a tree with his arms crossed, "Yeah? Why do you care?" She basically spat at him.

Sasuke looked at her with his unnerving onyx eyes, "Maybe I don't."

"So why haven't you left yet? Need to linger around longer? Gain all of our trust before you betray us again?" Sakura shot questions at him like bullets.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, the breath left her lungs as her back slammed against the ground, Sasukes arm was on her throat.

"I am trying to amend my actions of the past." He said through gritted teeth, "Stop making it hard for me."

"I hate you," Sakura growled as she stared into his eyes.

Eyes filled with darkness just like his soul. Sakura used to love his eyes, the mystery behind them, she would always wonder what he was thinking or how he was feeling because his eyes never gave anything away. Now she stared at them with anger, she now knew how far he would go to avenge his family, how much he would risk, and most importantly, how dangerous Uchiha Sasuke really was.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura before standing, allowing Sakura to get up. She stood with her arms crossed ready for their encounter to be over.

"Look, hate me all you want, but the only logical option for Tsunade is to put our team back together for financial benefits of the land."

"And why would I want to be on the same team as you?" Sakura asked with bitterness in her tone.

"Naruto."

Sakura sighed as she realized Sasuke was right. The blond was jubilant to have Sasuke back in the village much to Sakura's dismay. In no time Naruto would find the Hokage herself and demand that their team be reassembled immediately. Sakura didn't know how well Team Seven would get along, now that they were all older and so much has changed, but if being apart of Team Seven would make Naruto happy, Sakura couldn't help but to go along with the plan, if she was extra cautious. She cursed under her breath.

"If squad seven is put back together, I won't make the same mistakes I did when we were genin." Sakura said as she walked away from him.

Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office with his arms crossed. After he left the training field he walked to the outskirts of the Uchiha clan section of the village, and after all these years the place stood like he remembered from when he was a child. There was yellow tape strewn across the entrance, but it held no threat as one side had fallen to the ground. Sasuke glared at the tape with distaste and he walked over it and into his clan's home.

The pain Sasuke felt after watching Itachi leave after his monstrous deed still lingered and Sasuke wished more than anything Itachi didn't spare him either. Sasuke didn't even really know why he visited this part of the village, but for some reason he had to face his past after everything that had happened recently. His whole childhood had revolved around becoming stronger to beat his older brother, and now that he completed his mission, Sasuke was empty.

His feet carried him while his mind was visiting the near past, the will to become stronger, the hatred that burned deep inside him, the incredible loneliness that followed him everywhere he went.

"Naruto may have been right…" Sasuke admitted to himself.

Sasuke's feet carried him to his childhood home. Once glance and the pain of that horrid day came back to him.

"Mom… what am I supposed to do now?" Sasuke asked to the ground.


End file.
